Succubus
, a succubus]] In the Ugly Americans universe, a succubus (plural succubi) is a female offspring of a demon and a human, thus, she is half-demon and half-human. A succubus' appearance is very human-like, except that she has vivid pinkish skin, pointed ears and a pair of small horns on her forehead. A mature succubus may go into heat after physical contact with a demon baby. Her breasts may grow in size and lactate fire even without pregnancy. Her heat pheromones may lead a male demon to grow a mating bone from his chest. The only obvious succubus in the show is Callie Maggotbone, as referred to by her mother Rosie in the episode "Demon Baby". Her sister Lillith Maggotbone has not been identified as and might not be a succubus at all, as she is much more evil than Callie and able to shed her human body to take the form of a gigantic powerful demon much like that of Violet Boneraper, which Callie seems not able to, as she would have when she has to fight a much more enormous Lillith at the end of the episode "Callie and Her Sister". Shape-Shifting and Flight Since a succubus is half-demon, she can materialize a pair of wings, a tail, or both whenever she wants. Her wings enable her to fly in air. Her shape-shifting ability even lets her take on the appearance of a regular human woman, as seen in "Demon Baby". Body Shedding Since a succubus' body is very toxic (as is a female demon's), she periodically sheds her body for a new one. To alleviate her pains during the time near the molting, a succubus needs to have sex regularly. She gets even more violent than usual and her moods swing fiercely during this period as well. During the body shedding period, a succubus sometimes may levitate in mid-air, without the need to bring forth her wings. Callie Maggotbone goes through her body shedding in the episode "Treegasm". Soul and the Three-hole Since a succubus is half-human, she has a soul. At some point in a succubus' life (probably after she has physically matured), a "three-hole" will open up, as seen in "Demon Baby". This succubus organ is located just above the navel, as seen in "Soul Sucker". A succubus can take her soul out of the body through her three-hole to change into a bigger demonic form with a lot more destructive power. The three-hole seems to provide sexual pleasures for the succubus as well. The three-hole can emit light. It can change the color of lighting on the surroundings, at least in a small enclosed area, such as a bathroom. It can make the surrounding lighting blink as well. Also, it can bursts into a multi-color flashing of brilliant lights. Other Special Powers * She can shoots fiery rays from her eyes. ("Mummy Dearest") See also * Demons * Callie Maggotbone Gallery Demon baby and Callie's boobs.png|Seeing a demon baby makes Callie go in heat and her breasts grow bigger Callie lactating fire and flamingo man.png|Lactating fire Callie molting.png|Callie just about to molt Callie after molting.png|A whole new body after molting Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Aerial and bird species